This invention relates to a traction device comprising a series of elastomeric traction elements applied to the circumference of a tire of an automotive vehicle so as to facilitate automobile or truck movement on a snow or ice surface.
It is known to provide a traction device in which each of the elastomeric traction elements is detachably connected to ropes, cables or the like at both side circumferences of the tire by a pair of metal fasteners secured at ends thereof to the ropes. The traction device of this type is preferable since one traction element injured for some reason can be replaced with another new one by removing the injured one from the associated metal fasteners at both ends thereof. Recently, in order to give high durability to the traction element against rough usage, there has been provided a traction element in which a reinforcing cable is embedded through an elastomeric body.
However, the reinforcing cable has merely been embedded through the elastomeric body, and no special attention has been paid in connection with the metal fasteners. Accordingly, when the traction device is used for a relatively long period of time, the elastomeric body is broken at the portions thereof connected to the metal fasteners.
On the other hand, when the reinforcing cable is extended out of the elastomeric body at both ends thereof so that the metal fasteners can be anchored to these ends, the elastomeric body may become loose relative to the reinforcing cable while in use and cannot attain the desired effects of gripping the snow or ice surface firmly by the elastomeric body.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a traction device wherein each of the elastomeric traction elements is firmly connected to ropes, cables or the like at both circumferential sides of a tire by a pair of metal fasteners without injuring the elastomeric body thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a traction device of the type set forth above wherein the metal fasteners can be easily and firmly anchored to the traction elements.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a traction device of the type set forth above wherein the traction elements are firmly connected to the ropes or the like by metal fasteners without being shifted along the rope.